The Return of a Dragon
by Commander Ghost
Summary: TEAM RWBY IS BACK FOR THEIR SECOND SEMESTER! but problem begin to slowly surface as aiden begins to suffer multiple flashbacks from his clouded past, unlock new abilities with his cursed arm, and begins to discover things about his family, and discover secrets hidden in his weapon.(Sequel To the Support Members)
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S HERE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Outcome

The Meta was sent crashing through a wall and crashed into a bunch of garbage cans. Aiden walked out of the hole the Meta made with blood shinigami in hand, blood shinigami was Beowulf and Bladewulf combined into a double bladed scythe its design was similar to crescent rose mainly because ruby helped aiden build it but unlike crescent rose it was doubled ended the color scheme was blood red and black, another thing he liked about blood shinigami was that like crescent rose it could still use the gun components even when in scythe form. Aiden switched hands and held blood shinigami in his left arm and pointed it at Maine and began shooting, major drawback about blood shinigami….since it had two gun barrels one on each end of the scythe it had a very large amount recoil but aiden knew this and mainly fired it with his cursed arm reason why, his cursed arm was stronger than his normal arm so it could endure the recoil.

Maine made an ice wall to block the bullets. Aiden charged at Maine and sliced the wall in half Maine jumped back just in time and formed an ice sword and started slashing at aiden, aiden swung blood shinigami avoiding Maine's attacks, aiden pointed shinigami downwards and fired launching him into the air and onto a roof.

Maine fired a fireball at the ground and he was launched into the air and landed onto the roof that aiden landed on, Maine looked and saw aiden holding Beowulf and Bladewulf and started firing, Maine punched the ground and a domed aura shield surrounds him blocking the bullets. Aiden kept shooting, when Maine heard clicking noise he dropped the shield and charged towards aiden. Aiden sheathed Beowulf and Bladewulf and raised his cursed arm and swung but Maine dodged and grabbed it and spun aiden around and threw him against an air vent. Aiden got up slowly and took out saber wolf and South Dakota (he had been holding on to it for a while) and before he could shoot, time slowed down.

Aiden pulled the trigger very slowly until timed stop completely Maine walked normally and ran towards aiden, he grabbed aiden by the neck and threw him across the roof and time resumed.

_WHAT THE FUCK!?_

Maine grabbed aiden by the leg and slammed him onto the roof of the building causing him to throw both south and saber into the air, time stopped again and Maine reached and grabbed saber and time resumed again and Maine impaled aiden through the chest.

"AHHHH"

Aiden began breathing heavily; Maine pushed the sword deeper into aiden and aiden screamed in pain, Maine picked up south Dakota and fired several rounds into aiden's throat, he threw south on the ground and looked at aiden.

"Consider us even..."

Maine turned his back towards aiden and walked towards the edge of the roof, he stepped on South Dakota and crushed it and he jumped off the roof.

Aiden struggled and reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll and looked through his contacts and tapped on yang's name. He put speaker phone on. Aiden kept shaking….. Was he really gonna die? Yang spoke.

"ABOUT TIME WHERE IS-"

"y-y-yang…"

"Aiden? Aiden what's wrong?"

"I need h-h-h-h-e"

Aiden dropped the scroll and his arm fell to the floor. His head fell to his right side and everything went black.

"Aiden? Aiden!? AIIIIDDEEEN!"

* * *

**(One month prior to the end of the first semester)**

Blake walked into their dorm room and looked inside, she was currently looking for yang, she needed her help with something and she needed to find her, she was currently wearing her normal huntress outfit.

Blake closed the dorm room door, and knocked on team JNPR door, the door opened to reveal to Blake, Ren still in his school uniform.

"Oh hey Blake, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Yang have you seen her?"

"No but I think I saw her with Texas and church."

"And where are they?"

"Amphitheater training"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ren closed the door and Blake made her way towards the amphitheater, she wasn't really surprised that yang would be with church and Texas, her and Texas got along perfectly because of the fact that both enjoy fighting each other, but then she'd feel bad for church cause Texas asked yang to help in "training" church which in term led church to multiple visits to the nurse office.

When she reached the amphitheater she saw church in another sparring match with Texas but no sign of yang, church swung his staff multiple times and fired multiple shots at Texas, Texas blocked and deflected each shot but was caught off guard by the punch delivered to the stomach.

"Hey Texas!"

Texas looked up to see Blake standing in the door way, Texas recovered from the punch and grabbed church and put him in a sleeper hold.

"YEAH!?"

"Have you seen yang!"

"She's at emerald forest with ruby and Weiss."

"Thank you!"

* * *

**(1 hour later)**

Blake was walking through emerald forest with gambol shroud on her back, she was wondering what yang, ruby and Weiss were doing in emerald forest. She heard something and looked forward to see a Beowulf flying towards her, she ducked and looked behind her as it crashed lifelessly onto the ground.

She ran forward to see yang, ruby and Weiss sitting in the trees, she jumped and landed next to ruby.

"What's going on?"

Ruby looked at Blake with a face of concern.

"He's at it again."

Blake sighed and sat down next to ruby.

"He can't keep this up."

"Hey what happened really changed."

"I understand but doing this isn't gonna bring them back."

Blake looked forward to see a boy in a red assassin style hoodie, a black chest plate over it, on his left arm was a sling, and his right arm was a sword, he was wearing black jeans and black boots, he was currently wielding a katana sword with teeth on the back of the sword, and his face was hidden by a hood.

a Beowulf charged and the boy stabbed it in the throat and decapitated it, another Beowulf charged and tried to slash the boy with his claws, but with a swipe the Beowulf missed and its arm fell off and it's upper body slid off the lower part, a Beowulf jumped and swiped downward but in a flash the boy disappeared, the Beowulf looked up to see the boy in the air. The wind blew the boys hood of to reveal an 18 year old boy with white hair, red eyes with dragon pupils. The sling was removed to reveal his cursed arm it was glowing gold which told Blake that he was using yang's semblance.

"Is it me or does he look older?"

"He is older but he doesn't look it..."

"How old is he now?"

"18"

"when was his birthday?"

"Yesterday…"

"And he didn't tell us?"

"Nope"

Aiden's cursed arm ignited with fire and he aimed it downward toward the ground, when the punch hit the ground a shock wave of fire and electricity killed every Beowulf on the ground. Blake, yang, Weiss and ruby jumped into the air to avoid the blast and fell back to the ground landing in two different trees. Aiden stood up and looked around him and saw that all the Beowulf's were killed.

_No good… it's still not enough._

Aiden looked at his cursed arm and his eyes flashed red, his arm was glowing grey, and his aura showed for a quick second and disappeared.

_Power! I need more Power!_

"hey aiden!"

Aiden turned to see ruby running towards him.

_I __don't have time for this._

Aiden began walking away back towards the skill, he need to get stronger, he needed to keep fighting, he needed more power.

Aiden disappeared in a flash of lightning; ruby stopped dead in her tracks after seeing this and with a confused and pained look on her face.

"What's his problem?"

yang looked at Weiss.

"Weiss cut him some slack he's been through a lot."

"It can't be that bad."

"let's see…..being put through an actual near death experience by being impaled through the chest by Maine and then days after that find out your own foster parents died."

"Okay…your right….he deserves some time to alone."

* * *

**(A couple of minutes later)**

Aiden was walking through the halls of beacon until he heard a voice.

He looked to see jaune and the rest of JNPR in front of him.

"Hey aid-"

Aiden brushed past them bumping into the pyrrha in the process. She grabbed him by the shoulder. Aiden's eyes flashed red for a split second and went back to normal.

"Aiden is everything alright?"

Aiden looked at his shoulder and saw pyrrha hand on it.

"I'll be fine once you take your hand off me."

Pyrrha removed her hand from his shoulder and aiden continued walking.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**"Foolishness Dante, Foolishness. Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself.."**

**for those who don't know that "i need more power" was a reference to Devil May Cry's Vergil**

**But anyway HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER! and in the next chapter it will be explained what happened to aiden exactly and why he is turning into a RWBY Version of Vergil(Although i think Adam Taurus already had that covered)**


	2. Chapter 2: Aiden's Downfall

**Chapter 2! is here! hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2: Aiden's Downfall.

**(One Month ago)**  
_  
Aiden was laying their lifelessly on the roof laying in his own blood, his life was currently flashing before his eyes, he knew he was going to die but he couldn't help but feel guilty for not being able to keep the promise he made._

_"What do we have here?"_

_"The fact that he is still alive after losing that much blood is surprising."_

_Aiden turned his head to see two people a female and a male, the male was wearing a black trench coat similar to what Adam wore, he was wearing blue pants, boots, he had black hair and his eyes were Crimson in his hand was a katana sword. The woman was wearing some unusual clothing, she was holding a giant sheath with a sword in it and the sheath had what looked like a rotating barrel with multiple dust containers in it, but the most strange thing was her mask….she was wearing a full grimm mask that looked like a nevermore._

_"Foolishness boy, foolishness…"_

_"F-f-f-fuck you….."_

_The man grabbed saber wolf and pulled it out of aiden causing aiden to scream in pain. The man brought the sword closer and examined it._

_"You're not worthy of this sword or worthy of that arm."_

_Aiden began getting up slowly but the man brought the sword back down and impaled aiden forcing him back down. Aiden screamed again._

_"You're pathetic."_

_The man turned his back and walked away….but before they could leave they heard a noise and turned to a shocking sight._

_Aiden was getting up…but…he didn't remove the sword he was getting up while the sword was still implanted through him, he continued to climb up until the sword went completely through him and he was able to stand up._

_Aiden was breathing heavily, he looked at the duo and his eyes began glowing red, his arm was glowing blue._

_The man looked at aiden and saw that his right arm was glowing blue_

_Aiden let out a roar and his aura was unleashed and for a split second his right arm transformed into a second stage cursed arm but then turned back into a normal arm._

_Raven looked at aiden and saw all his injuries including the gaping hole in his chest from his sword was now gone. Aiden fell to his knees and feel to the ground._

_"Hmm"_

_"remember this boy"_

_The man walked over and looked down at aiden._

_"**Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself…"**_

_the man walked away and raven opened a portal and the man walked through it and left._

**_(Meanwhile)_**

_Yang was running through the streets of vale until she saw multiple cars destroyed and bumblebee sitting on the side but aiden was nowhere to be seen._

_She saw some blood on the roof._

_Dear go; don't let that be his._

_Yang ran towards the building and began climbing it and when she reached the roof, she saw saber wolf impaled into the ground and a large puddle of blood and near both of those was aiden._

_"AIDEN!"_

_She ran towards him and flipped him over, but was shocked to see there was no injuries on him, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll and called ruby._

_"Sis I need you and the others down here now! Aiden needs help."_

* * *

_**(1 week after the incident)**_

_Aiden was currently walking to his next class with Blake and was talking to her about something._

_"So Blake can I ask you something?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can I borrow one of your books?"_

_"Sure which one?"_

_"a ninjas love"_

_Blake's eyes widened and her face turned red._

_"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"_

_Aiden laughed, he knew the "contents" of the book she likes to keep hidden from everyone on the team._

_"Okay sorry for asking."_

_Aiden kept elbowing Blake and winking at Blake, causing her to look away in embarrassment._

_"Someone has a guilty pleasure huh?"_

_"Ahem."_

_Aiden and Blake turned to see a man in a suit with a guitar case on his back._

_"Are you aiden Yukimora."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"I'm sorry to bother you but it's your parents….."_

_"Is everything alright...What happened?"_

_"I'm sorry son…."_

_Aiden eyes widened, he fell to his knees._

_"Aiden…I'm so sorry."_

_Aiden punched the floor._

_"No…no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"_

_he kept punching the floor stopping only after it broke a bit. Blake saw aiden crying at the news, could she blame him….he lost his memories, his real family, akane, and now his foster parents, now all he had left was Ayane and terry._

_"Not again….not again…..this can't be happening."_

_"the funeral is tomorrow…they left something for you that they really wanted you to have."_

_The suit pulled the guitar case of his back and put it on the floor and left._

_"Hey Blake and aiden!"_

_Blake looked behind them to see yang, Texas, ruby, Weiss and church walking towards them._

_When they got their before yang could speak, Blake put her hand in the air and mouthed 'his foster parents died' yang's eyes widened._

_"Aiden….I'm so sorry….."_

_Aiden disappeared in a flash of lightning._

_"What happened?"_

_"Aiden's parents died….."_

_"Oh no…"_

_Aiden was currently in emerald forest….he just left everyone behind; he wanted to be alone…._

**_Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself…_**

_he was right…..that man was right….he couldn't protect akane….he couldn't protect his parents….he couldn't even protect himself from Maine…he knew sooner or later he would lose his team and everyone else…..something he wasn't gonna let happen…_

_"__Not again…"_

_Aiden's eyes turned red and his cursed arm began glowing blue._

_"Never again!"_

_He unsheathed saber wolf and slashed at the tree…the tree fell down and hit the ground. Aiden looked at his cursed arm…it wasn't enough._

_"Power! Give me more power!"_

* * *

**(Present day)**

aiden charged at Nora and Ren and slashed multiple times, Nora kept deflecting it with her hammer. Aiden punched Ren in the stomach with his cursed arm and sent him crashing into the wall.

"REN!"

When Nora looked forward aiden grabbed her hammer and hit her with it sending her crashing into the wall next Ren.

He looked behind him and charged at jaune and pyrrha he jumped and tried to attack jaune but pyrrha stood in his way. She was currently trying to push aiden back but to no avail.

"Aiden! What's wrong with you calm down!"

"Power! I need more-"

Aiden swiped and cut pyrrha's shield in half.

"POWER!"

He punched pyrrha and sent her crashing into the wall.

"ENOUGH!"

Aiden sheathed his sword, he looked behind him too see Goodwitch walking towards him with an angry look on her face.

"THIS IS A SPARRING MATCH! NOT A WAR! UNTIL YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THAT! YOU'RE NO LONGER ALLOWED IN A SINGLE SPARRING MATCH! AM I CLEAR!?"

Aiden didn't respond instead just walked away. Aiden left the room unfazed by the events that just happened.

"Aiden!"

Blake ran towards in front of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"What's going on with you!"

"I understand your angry about losing your parents, I understand what you're going through but becoming this…..monster where all you care about is power won't bring them back."

Aiden walked past her without saying anything. She grabbed him by his shoulder.

"I'm not done-"

Aiden grabbed her arm and twisted and tiger palmed her dead in the chest, she was sent crashing into the wall and fell onto the floor.

"BLAKE!"

Aiden looked to see ruby, Weiss and yang running towards Blake, aiden turned his back to them and continued walking away.

"Is she okay!"

Weiss lifted Blake up and put two fingers on her neck.

"She's still breathing but we need to get her to a doctor."

Yang's eyes turned red and she turned to face aiden only to see he was gone. She didn't know why aiden was acting like this or what had changed in him but she didn't care….

_he and I need to have a little talk  
_

* * *

**Yep aiden is turning into a carbon copy(but more anti-social) clone of vergil**

**Also i would like to say that their will be some romance in the story though i don't know how yet i'm still trying to figure that out. i wanna pair aiden up with someone but his personality at the moment makes him ..."anti social"...when he begins to lighten up a bit i might try and pair him with someone.**

**ANYWAY i hope you enjoyed this story and i will get chapter 3 up when i can. also if you caught the joke of this chapters name let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3: Redemption

**THE MOST DIFFICULT CHAPTER TOO RIGHT IS HERE! XD! but seriously writing this chapter was kinda hard your gonna find out why later! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Redemption.

Blake was currently sitting in the nurse's office with her shirt off so the nurse could bandage up her injuries from aiden, now Blake had no problems with the school nurse because she was alright…but Blake was uncomfortable by a certain blonde hair brute staring at her.

"Yang…."

"Yeah?"

"Kinda making me uncomfortable…."

"*laughs* sorry"

"so Ms. Belladonna do you mind telling me how you received that of injury. "

"It was-"

"aiden Yukimora?"

"How did you?"

"He told me…"

* * *

_**(12 Minutes ago)**_

_The nurse was currently looking through her medical records until she heard the door open and aiden walking in with a confused look on his face and sat down on one of the chairs. He put his hand on his head and sounded like he was on the verge of crying._

_"What happened today?"_

_"I-I- did something wrong and then I-"_

_Aiden smashed his fist against the wall._

_"What happened?"_

* * *

_**(4 minutes ago)**_

_Aiden walked past her without saying anything. She grabbed him by his shoulder._

_"I'm not done-"_

_Aiden grabbed her arm and twisted and tiger palmed her dead in the chest, she was sent crashing into the wall and fell onto the floor._

_"BLAKE!"_

_Aiden looked to see ruby, Weiss and yang running towards Blake, aiden turned his back to them and continued walking away._

* * *

_**(Flashback Scene)**_

_"You tiger palmed her into the wall?"_

_Aiden didn't respond._

_"Was he wrong?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What the man said…does might control everything…..or does it just lead to more suffering."_

_"what do you think?"_

_"If he's wrong than I'm harming the people I want to protect…and becoming something I swore to never become….."_

_"And if he's right…"_

_"Then is it really worth losing my friends…..just too protect them…"_

_"That's not for me to decide Mr. Yukimora….but let me ask you this."_

_Aiden looked at the school nurse._

_"How do you feel about Ms. Belladonna?"_

_"beg your pardon?"_

_"how do you feel about Blake…."_

_Aiden looked away in both confusion and embarrassment._

_"This conversation is over…."_

_Aiden got up and left…._

* * *

**(Present Day)**

"what did he mean by Might controls everything?"

"The night you found him Ms. Xiao Long, he told me this man and woman found him, the man told him this"

"_**Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself…**_"

"What does that mean?"

"Aiden believes that if he becomes stronger and gains more power he can protect the people he cares for….and prevent anyone else from being taken away from him."

"that's why he's becoming this…..monster….to protect us."

"Yes…but….it seems the injury he dealt you is starting to crack that philosophy…."

* * *

**(Next Day)**

Everyone was currently walking through emerald forest on a "field trip" too study some of the Grimm here, but not without our weapons of course. Blake looked behind her and saw aiden farther away from the rest of the group….on his back waist was saber wolf in its sword sheath, on his back was the guitar case his parents left him, Beowulf and Bladewulf in their gun forms.

_maybe I should say something…_

"Alright students I want you to find a partner and study any Grimm you find, but be very careful there have been reports of a new type of Grimm with the ability to shape shift."

Before Weiss could look towards ruby she saw aiden grabbing her by the hood and pulling her another direction.

"Why do you want to be my partner again?"

Aiden looked at ruby and noticed the fear in her eyes….could he blame her….not really.

"Because you're the only person I know that will listen." _  
_  
Aiden let go of ruby's hood and she followed him.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

"Yo Blake!"

Blake turned to see Texas running towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Be my partner?"

"Sure."

And with that they left and entered the forest.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Ruby and aiden were sitting in a tree watching a Beowulf walk by, it hadn't noticed them and that actually made aiden happy…on the inside though.

"Aiden?"

"Hmm"

"why did you do it?"

Aiden sighed.

"It's…..complicated…"

"why is it complicated?"

"How do I explain this…"

"It's like this…I technically should be dead right now…"

"HUH?!"

"It's like this last month I took yang's bike and went into the town while there I ran into Maine we fought and he impaled through the chest with saber wolf…"

the image flashed in Aiden's mind and made him somewhat angry at the outcome…..

"I called yang but I passed out before I could tell her what happened….somehow….I lived through the sword in my chest and the large amount of blood loss long enough for these two people to showed up…this man and this female wearing some weird mask…. He pulled the sword out of me and I tried to get up he impaled me again…..and was about to leave until I started getting back up and forced the sword to go through me in doing so, and then last thing I remember was a blast of aura and when I woke I was at the school nurse…with no injuries what so ever."

"Wow….."

"Yeah…."

"He said '_Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself…'_"

"And do you think he's right?"

"At first yes….but…..what I did too Blake…."

"Has you thinking he might be wrong."

"yeah…"

Aiden lifted his head and looked behind him.

"What is it?"

"shh"

Aiden heard a scream one that sounded all too familiar…. he disappeared in a flash of lightning and ruby followed him in a flash of rose petals.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Blake and Texas were walking through the forest looking for Grimm but sadly they couldn't find any.

"None here either…"

"Maybe we should-"

Texas was sent forward crashing into a tree and falling on her back, Blake turned and quickly took gambol shroud off her back and blocked the attack coming towards her, she got sent back a couple of feet and was shocked at what she saw….her and aiden, however they were completely different.

'Aiden' had black hair, his outfit was the same except the guitar case was gone and the colors were inverted, and to top it all off….his left arm was normal.

'Blake' had white hair; her entire outfit was the same except the color was inverted.

"What the?"

The aiden double didn't answer instead it unsheathed saber wolf and charged at Blake, it slashed multiple times but even though Blake was blocking she was in pain not from the attack but from the injury aiden gave her, from what the nurse had said aiden had injured her right shoulder and left shoulder…..she could still move them but she couldn't fight. The aiden copy swiped kicked her and she fell to the ground, dropping gambol shroud in the process.

She tried to get up but was stopped by the 'Blake' double holding her gambol shroud to her face. Both of them heard a growling noise and 'Blake' looked to her right only to be tackles by aiden the real aiden back a couple of feet and dropped her weapon. Aiden looked at the 'Blake' and charged at her, she got up and raised her fist, when aiden reached her he swung but she sidestepped and punched him in the back of the head.

Aiden fell to the ground and got up punching the ground and charged at 'Blake', he swung multiple times but she dodged each one, she kneed him in the face and grabbed him by his arm and threw him into a tree, she ran for gambol shroud and turned it into its pistol form and began shooting at aiden, aiden ran avoiding the bullet and ran behind a tree.

Texas got up back up and saw the Blake double shooting at aiden; she looked to her side to see the aiden double walking towards Blake, Texas got up and took out her kukri knives and the blade extended into the length of a sword. The aiden double swung at Blake only to have its sword stopped by Texas and slashed across the chest, Texas slashed multiple times, but it parried and deflected each blow.

'Blake' stopped firing gambol shroud and was about to reload it, aiden took out Beowulf and Bladewulf and shot at the Blake double, she turned gambol shroud back into its sword form and deflected the bullets but the last bullet knocked the sword out of her hand, aiden combined them into blood shinigami and charged at 'Blake' the grimm turned into the real Blake.

**"DON'T HURT ME AIDEN!"**

When aiden swung the image of him tiger palming Blake into the wall flashed in his mind and he stopped his attack as it was about to land. Aiden was shaking…..he didn't know what to do…..

"AIDEN DON'T LISTEN TO IT! IT'S NOT ME!"

Before aiden could react the Blake in front of him kicked him in the chest and grabbed her gambol shroud and slashed him across the chest, aiden stumbled back a bit with his hand on his chest. Aiden looked at 'Blake' it colors changed to its original colors and it had a psychotic smile on its face.

**"Aw what's wrong did I hurt your feelings aiden?"**

Aiden's eyes flashed red and he charged at Blake and swung blood shinigami, she ducked and knocked it out of his hand, she stabbed gambol shroud into his stomach.

**"You know aiden….I wonder how you got into this school in the first place. I mean seriously….. You seem to be nothing but bad luck towards everyone around you…"**

"Aiden don't listen to her! She isn't me!"

"**You lost your memories, you lost akane, and now you lost your foster parents, I wonder long until terry and Ayane follow suit."**

Aiden fell to his knees with gambol shroud still in him.

**"It seems your following suit now…hmm maybe if you die then they live to see their future"**

"AIDEN DON'T LISTEN TO HER!"

Aiden fell over and 'Blake' pulled gambol shroud out of him.

_No…aiden!_

"AIDEN!"

the Grimm walked over to Blake with gambol shroud in hand.

**"I guess your nine lives are-"**

She was cut off by a surge of lightning busting through her chest. Blake eyes widened and saw aiden barely standing with his right arm through the doubles chest, the double was shaking and she turned her head too look at aiden and her eyes widened in fear as she saw his eyes glowing completely red.

The electricity stopped surging to reveal his right arm in a 2nd stage cursed arm, Blake looked at Aiden's left arm and saw it was in its 2nd stage.

_But…he only has the cursed arm on his left arm….where did…._

"GO TO HELL BITCH!"

Aiden pulled his right arm out of 'Blake's' chest and the real Blake grabbed her gambol shroud and turned it into its pistol form shooting her double in the head and causing it to disintegrate, Aiden's right arm turned back into a normal human arm and his eyes stopped glowing red, he fell backwards and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Texas knives clashed with 'Aiden's' sword, she kicked him in the leg breaking it in the process, he swung his sword but Texas disarmed him and stabbed him with her knives first in the chest then in the head, she pulled them out and the aiden copy disintegrated.

"You may have Aiden's looks but you don't have his skill."

Texas ran back to where Blake was and saw aiden on the floor, she pulled out her SMG and pointed it at Blake.

"Are you the real Blake?"

"Yes!"

"What's church's middle name?"

"Epsilon….."

Texas put her weapon down. Texas looked at aiden and put two of her fingers on his neck.

"He's still alive….just out coo- HOLY SHIT!"

Texas jumped back when aiden shot up from the ground screaming.

"Oh god…..I swear to god getting impaled is never gonna stop getting fucking annoying…."

Aiden got up and reached for his guitar case, but stopped, he knew what was inside the guitar case, he had opened it before, he learned that a person can put their soul into their semblances so when it gets absorbed by a cursed arm...the person lives on inside that person...his other 2 were regular semblances but akane's...she knew this...she was still alive technically inside his arm.

Aiden was fine with this he'd get to talk to akane…..but when Maine took her semblance all he could hear was her screaming in pain…..something that still haunts him…

he picked up the guitar case and left.

* * *

**(1 hour later)**

Aiden put the guitar case into his locker.

"why did you save her?"

Aiden closed the locker and walked away only for yang to grab him by the arm and throw him against one of the pillars and pinned him against it, her eyes were red which told him she was mad. he could easily break free cause he was just as strong as yang was if not probably stronger than her...

"do me a favor yang.."

"what?"

"if your gonna beat to death make it quick please..."

Yang eyes changed back to their lilac color... she raised her fist but she couldn't bring herself down to hit him...she knew it wasn't his fault, he was just trying to prevent more misery but in the process caused more misery.

Yang let him go and he fell on the floor, she let out a hand and he took it.

"come on"

She grabbed aiden's wrist and pulled him dragging him in the process.

_okay maybe she is stronger than me by a lot..._

"where are we going?"

"to make an apology gift..."

* * *

**(2 hours)**

Aiden was currently standing in the center of Team RWBY's Dorm room standing in front of Blake holding balloons that said "i'm sorry" and black roses(where yang found them was beyond him and he was scared to ask), he was currently remaining silent and too make it worse it didn't help that ruby and yang were staring at him...Weiss was currently in the library so that made the situation kinda easier.

"aiden come on say it..."

Aiden didn't hear ruby. images kept flashing in his head, the first image was akane's grave, the next was him being impaled by Maine, the next was his parents funeral, the next was him tiger palming Blake, the images kept flashing in his head until finally Blake, yang, and ruby heard him crying.

"aiden?"

Aiden fell to his knees and put his hands on the floor dropping the flowers and the balloon floating to the ceiling and looked at the floor.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE!"

Aiden didn't look up from the floor.

"I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE ELSE!"

Blake stepped got off her bed and put and knelt putting her hand on aiden's shoulder.

"aiden...it's okay"

He looked up and looked Blake in the eyes.

"look just calm down..."

"alrig-"

Aiden cut himself off, he noticed something was off. he stood up and Blake didn't move.

"Blake?"

he waved his hand in front of her face and she didn't respond, he turned and looked at ruby and yang and they didn't move or respond either.

"what a heart warming testament..."

Aiden unsheathed saber wolf and swung only for it to be stopped by another sword, aiden looked to see it was the man from last month, he pushed aiden's sword back and aiden stopped it from hitting Blake.

"But sadly you just made yourself weak."

"bite me asshole!"

"what a dirty mouth..."

the man tiger palmed aiden in the chest and sent him flying out the window, aiden recovered but the man appeared above him and slashed him down to the ground sending him crashing into emerald forest.

Aiden luckily landed in a tree.

he jumped down and readied saber wolf.

"We shall see whether they made you weak..."

The man sheathed his sword and saber wolf surged with electricity.

"i'm gonna rip your head from your shoulders!"

They both charged and the man quickly unsheathed his sword and his and aiden's swords clashed.

* * *

**And cliffhanger! next chapter its gonna be revealed whats in the guitar case...let em know what you think is inside the guitar case i'm curious to hear what you guys think! have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Iaido and Truths

**ALRIGHT! CHAPTER 4 IS HERE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND HAVE A NICE DAY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Iaido and truths….

they both charged and the man quickly unsheathed his sword and his and Aiden's swords clashed. The man pushed aiden back and sent him crashing into a tree, aiden took out Beowulf and started firing at the man, and the man spun his sword and deflected the bullets.

Aiden stabbed Beowulf into a nearby tree and it stopped him from crashing into another tree. Aiden landed on the ground but the man charged and slashed at aiden, aiden blocked but the man continued the assault and aiden kept blocking. The man's final strike broke Aiden's guard and sent him stumbling back a couple of feet.

"It seems yourself taught but at I say the age of 15 you trained with a master."

Aiden charged and slashed at his opponent but the man dodged each attack without any effort. The man slashed aiden across the chest forcing him to stop his attack. Aiden fell to the ground holding his chest.

"As I thought they made you weaker..."

"SHUT UP!"

Aiden slashed at the man's feet but the man jumped in the aiden and stomped on aiden making a crater in the process. Aiden started to get up but the man stomped on him again.

"Why can't you understand they're dead weight nothing but restraints to making you stronger."

"THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE!"

aiden grabbed the man's leg, aiden got up and spun the man and threw him into a tree. Electricity surged Aiden's hand.

'RAIDEN'S REVENGE!"

Aiden fired a blast of electricity at the man and the tree the man crashed into exploded. The man leaped out of the explosion and swung his sword and aiden swung his and their weapons clashed.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Raven was walking through the halls of the dorm rooms making sure not a single one of the student were injured because of her idiot "partners" lack of self control, she looked at one of the doors and saw that it said "RWBY" on it and opened it, when she looked through the door she saw the window broken which told her that this was the room the boy what was his name.

_What was his name…maiden….Kanan…AIDEN!_

She looked at one of the girl's and recognized her. She walked towards the blonde and stared at her…..she was frozen like the rest of the students by the time freeze, she put her hand out and reached towards her face but was stopped when two bullets flew past them and hit the wall. Raven stumbled back and looked at the door to see a girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and black armor, in her hand was a M7S Caseless Submachine Gun it was equipped with a SS/M 49 Sound Suppressor attached to the front of the gun.

"Back the fuck up bitch!"

Texas fired it again but raven dodged them and jumped onto the ceiling and out the window.

"Fuck!"

Texas ran towards the window. Looking out and saw raven waiting for her on the ground.

_She wants the fight away from everyone else…_

"Church and Wyoming stay here and get them unfrozen, this bitch is mine."

"Tex wait-"

Texas jumped out the window and after raven and began shooting at her, raven unsheathed her sword and deflected the bullet. Texas took out her knife and slashed at raven, raven blocked it and their blades clashed. Raven pushed Texas back Texas fired her gun again and raven dodged them.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Aiden slashed multiple times at the man but he either dodged or blocked his attack, the man stabbed his sword forward but aiden blocked it.

"Hmph fool."

The man squeezed the swords handled and aiden coughed up blood, he looked down and saw the blade of the man's sword extended and it went right through him, the man swung his sword to the side and the blade went back into its normal length and caused aiden to crash into a tree. Aiden dropped his sword and laid there. An image of his fight with Maine and Adam flashed in his head. His eyes widened.

_I can't believe it…..that bastard just saved my life….._

Aiden blasted the ground with lightning and disappeared.

"Seriously the hiding game? It seems those girls have made you a coward too…"

* * *

**(meanwhile)**

Texas kept shooting at raven who kept deflecting the bullets but Texas noticed something else and that was raven hadn't tried to attack, she left team RWBYs dorm room and took the fight outside of the school, she hadn't even tried to injure Texas in anyway instead pushed her away with each attack heck she hadn't even try to redirect the bullets back at her.

Texas put her weapons away.

"Your not trying to hurt anyone are you?"

Raven shook her head.

"What do you want then?"

Raven pointed towards emerald forest and saw a flash of electricity. Texas figured aiden was fighting someone.

"Do me a favor…."

Texas looked at raven in shock…

"Make sure aiden kills that idiot….he is nothing but a threat….."

She opened a portal and disappeared.

(Meanwhile)

Aiden was currently hiding behind a tree with saber wolf and its sheath strapped onto his belt.

_Blake I hope your ex or your mentor or UGH WHATEVER THE FUCK HE IS! Fighting style works…._

Aiden charged at the man who had his back turned and jumped and kicked him in the back of the head the man stumbled forward a bit and turned around.

"Boy you are-"

The man was cut off by aiden quickly slashing at him and quickly sheathing his sword. The man was shocked at this.

_How he doesn't know iaido only raven and…Taurus….._

Aiden's eyes glowed red and his right arm transformed into a cursed arm the left arm turned blood red and Adam's symbol appeared on it while the right turned pitch black and Blake's symbol appeared.

"You know…."

Aiden's voice echoed a bit as if there was more than one person talking.

"For a guy who claims that power is everything….you aren't very powerful…."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your cocky, arrogant and weak…..you believe that power can come from yourself….but your wrong."

"really boy!"

The man charged and in a flash aiden appeared behind him and quickly sheathed saber wolf and blood started spewing from the man's waist.

"HOW!"

"I have a total of 7 semblances…."

"You're bluffing…a cursed arm can't give that much power."

"My semblances are Electrokenesis, Aura chains, and mimicry and if you count the four semblances I can mimic makes 7"

"those other 4 came from my friends no not my friends….my family."

The man thrust his sword towards aiden and the blade extended aiden raised his right hand and caught the blade stopping it.

"I lost everything…..my memories, my family, akane, my foster parents…everything…."

his grip tightened on the blade and the blade broke. The man stumbled back in shock…..

"Yang Xiao long, Ruby Rose, Terry Simmons, Ayane Yukimora, Weiss Schnee and Blake belladonna….they're my family!"

Aiden charged and the man raised his broke sword towards aiden and the blade reassembled, the man swung his sword but aiden dodged it and slashed him across the chest.

"You assume that they made me weak but you're wrong!"

Aiden slashed the man in the back and then jumped, the man turned to only get kneed in the face by aiden, aiden created a shadow clone and it dashed past the man and slashed him multiple times.

Both aiden and the clone jumped back…..

The man fell to his knees and aiden didn't attack….he could have ended this right here and right now but he decided to give his opponent a fighting chance.

"Get up I want you to have a fighting chance before I kill you"

The man stood and readied his weapon.

Both of them charged and their weapons clashed. The man swung his sword multiple times but aiden blocked them all, aiden quickly unsheathed saber wolf and slashed multiple times the man blocked although he had difficulty keeping up with aiden.

Aiden made a shadow clone and it appeared behind the man and slashed him across the back forcing the man to swing his sword behind him and destroy the clone, aiden quickly unsheathed saber wolf and strikes the man the man intercepted this and took the attack but then stopped it.

aiden slashed multiple times and sheathed saber wolf just as quickly….he was actually kinda surprised at how good this fighting style was, aiden made a clone and it took Beowulf and Bladewulf and charged at the man, unknowing to them Blake, Ruby, yang and Weiss were watching the entire fight.

The shadow clone charged and fired multiple rounds at the man who blocked them, aiden appeared in front of the shadow clone and unsheathed saber wolf, slashing multiple times the man blocked most of them but his sword broke again and Aiden's attacks hit him slashing him across the chest in the process. The clone disappeared and aiden sheathed saber wolf.

Aiden took out Beowulf and Bladewulf and begun shooting at the man.

* * *

**(Blake's POV)**

_he's fighting…just like….._

As aiden continued fighting an image of Adam Taurus appeared over him and did all the attacks he was doing, when aiden made a clone an image of herself appeared over the clone.

_I know he can mimic our abilities…..but he has a limit….how can he fight as if he was the actual person…._

Blake looked at aiden and saw his right arm was a cursed arm now…..

_Is this the right arm doing this….or is this aiden breaking through his limits….  
_

* * *

Aiden slashed at the man and quickly unsheathed Beowulf and Bladewulf and turned them into blood shinigami and his left cursed arm turned rose red. Aiden swung it multiple times not stopping once and slashed his opponent multiple times. Aiden fired and was launched back; aiden stabbed blood shinigami into the ground stopping him from crashing into a tree and launched himself towards the man.

Aiden put his arms forward and his right arm surged with fire while his left arm surged with electricity, the man could barely move he was unable to avoid it.

"JACKPOT ASSHOLE!"

**KRAASSHHH**

* * *

**(1 hour later)**

Aiden was sitting on edge of the roof of the dorms rooms by himself with the guitar case; he decided not to explain anything to the others and just avoid a conversation…or at least tried.

"Hey…."

Aiden turned his head to see Blake standing in the door way.

"Hey….."

Blake walked up beside him and sat down.

"Aiden we-"

"you guys were watching I know…"

"How did you?"

"Blake the more you ask 'how' the more my answers gonna stay the same"

Blake smiled a bit; she looked behind him and saw the guitar case.

"Aiden what's inside it?"

Aiden let out a sigh.

"Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

Aiden reached over and grabbed the guitar case he put it on his lap and opened it to reveal dragonoid although it was entirely different, the blade was no longer compact it was now thinner and heavier, the Mini-gun form was removed and the scythe mode was still there, it was now grey and blue on top of it were two orbs one the first one had two scythes crossed together making an X while the seconds one had to guns crossing and a sword in between the middle of them.

"They're my parent's semblances…."

Blake looked at them in shock...

"I don't know how they did it…and I don't want to know…but I was mad at them that they did this….I guess they found out about what happened at the docks and wanted to help…"

"what happened at the docks?"

"When I was fighting Maine and Adam they beat me and blew me up….while I was trapped under the container…Maine took akanes semblance from me…"

"Aiden….I'm so sorry…"

Blake put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…all I heard was her screaming….and then nothing after that….and then it triggered this."

Aiden raised his left arm.

"When I got up I heard Adam say he was the one who killed akane everything just snapped."

"Aiden….you'll get her back….I know you will"

"yeah…"

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Raven was walking to where aiden and the idiot were fighting and when she reached it she was shocked at the amount of damage they had caused., she walked over to the center and saw her partner still clinging onto what little life he had left, there was a gaping hole in his chest, and there was blood dripping from his mouth and his nose.

"R-r-raven…..help me…."

Raven took out her sword and upon unsheathing it the tip extended a bit.

"Raven….what are you*coughs up blood* doing…"

"Good night…"

"AHHH"

Raven brought her sword down and the scene turns black.

* * *

**alright sorry i didn't give the man a name i couldn't think of anything good...so i decided to keep him...unnamed because of his short appearance in this chapter.**

**ALSO ANOTHER DEVIL MAY CRY REFERENCE WITH JACKPOT! :D**

**now i'm trying to think of a name for aiden's cursed arm cause i rather give it a name then refer to it as a cursed arm and so i would like to hear you guys thoughts on that and i would like to hear your thoughts on aiden's new ability(when his right arm turns into a second stage cursed arm) ALSO!**

**i don't wanna spoil for the next chapter but it wouldn't be considered a spoiler more like a teaser probably, maybe, kinda...anyway here is the teaser...two familiar red vs blue characters will be joining cinders faction.**

**"if i could interject for just a second, you're not _just_ paying to collect the freelancer tech from the crash"**

**"ENOUGH! how many times do i have to tell you, if you want to make the victim suffer, you do it quickly, efficiently. there will be no rescue for you. You will die here, today, along with the rest. no one will find your bodies, no one will know the truth , and no one is going to stop us from killing every last person on this planet"**

**ALSO! TWO NEW TEAMS WILL BE JOINING IN ON THIS!**

**Hint: Why are we here?**

**ANYWAY I WILL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5: Best Day ever(Memories)

**AND CHAPTER 5 IS HERE! this took a while not because its 4,903 words in total probably more after i'm done typing this but because on monday i got into accident BUT i am feeling a lot more better and have BROUGHT YOU CHAPTER 5! anyway hope you enjoy **

* * *

a ship flies through the skies over Vale and the camera pans down to the city streets. The owner of the Dust shop "From Dust Till Dawn" is hanging a sign declaring it's re-opening. As he climbs down from his ladder, he stumbles and falls. Emerald Sustrai appears next to him.

"Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here."

Emerald helped him to his feet.

"Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?"

Emerald produces a piece of paper with writing on it and the shopkeep looks it over.

"Hmm? Mm-hmm."

Emerald walked away from the shop owner as both wave goodbye and passes Mercury Black and their two "new" recruits at a corner.

"I knew you were lost"

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up."

Emerald produced a wallet with Lien and waved it in Mercury's face.

"That's not your money."

"But it can be yours for 5 minutes of silence"

"Mmmmm... No deal."

"Fine."

Emerald takes the Lien and tosses the wallet, turning to walk away

"Whatever. You want me."

The new recruit looked at emerald he was wearing stolen Atlas soldier armor only it was modified to fit his needs it was black and orange and wore his signature scout helmet, On his lower back were two knife holsters, on the upper half was a sword and his M395 Designated Marksman rifle.

"If I could interject for just one second ill take that lien."

"no Felix…"

"Come on you don't need it!"

"enough!"

"Fuck off locus!"

locus was wearing armor almost similar to Felix except it was grey and green , on his back were 3 guns his Signature M739 Light Machine Gun, M45D Tactical Shotgun, Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-290, and as always was wearing his signature Locus helmet.

"We have a mission to do and its going to get done, we don't have time for you to complain over money."

"for god's sake locus drop the fucking soldier act and lighten the fuck up, it's bad enough emerald is already a kiss up to cinder we don't need another one."

Locus growled and walked towards Felix only for mercury to stop him.

"Let's just hurry up."

* * *

**(Minutes later)**

More of the city is shown, including a café where two extras sit chatting. Mercury, Emerald, Felix and locus are walking through the city.

"So, how much farther?"

"A few blocks."

"Ugh... this place is so dull."

"Better than fucking haven I swear I was gonna lose my mind soon."

"maybe if you learned to stop talking it wouldn't be a problem"

"okay there is no evidence to prove that so why don't you stop playing the blame game hmm, okay, yes?"

"Stop talking!"  
"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..."

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket."

"Ha wouldn't be fun without some grand theft now would it."

Emerald stopped walking.

"That's every city."

"Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!"

Emerald glares at him, groaning angrily and then walks away from them.

"Ugh... you're no fun today."

"She's never any fun..."

"Idiots, unlike you two, we are actually focused on the mission at hand….and since the "professional" is being incompetent it's up to us to handle this."

* * *

Emerald, Mercury and Felix enter a shop full of books. The shop owner can be heard humming a tune. Mercury stops near the door to look at books while Emerald approaches the counter and rings a service bell.

"Be right there!"

Emerald looks back at Mercury and Felix. The shop owner is seen through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter.

"Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade," home to every book under the sun!"

"How may I..."

Turning around, he gasps and hesitates upon recognizing the two of them. Mercury is now holding a book while Felix is leaning against a wall.

"How may I help you?"

"Just browsing"

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of "The Thief and The Butcher"?"

"Yes we do."

"That's great."

"No, just wondering. Oh, oh! What about "Violet's Garden"? In paperback?"

Mercury produces a book.

"He's got it. Hardback too."

"Ooh, options are nice."

"Eh, no pictures."

Mercury closes the book.

"Hey! Do you have any comics?"

"Near the front."

"Oh, no, wait! What... about... "Third Crusade"?"

"Um... I..."

Mercury and emerald begin eyeing him carefully; Felix stands up correctly and looks at them.

"...don't believe we carry that one."

"Oh."

Felix laughed a bit.

"Someone fucked up…"

"What was this place called again?"

"Tukson's Book Trade."

"And you're Tukson?"

"That's right."

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?"

"Yes."

"And, what was it again?"

"Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

"Except the Third Crusade."

"It's just a catchphrase."

"Its false advertising!"

You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson."

Mercury activates a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken. Tukson looks towards Felix and sees him slowly putting his hand behind his back.

"Hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo."

Mercury activates another switch and the window in the front door darkens. Felix moves his left arm slowly for his DMR.

"Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that."

Mercury activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window as he smiles creepily at Tukson. Felix began laughing a bit.

"And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes."

"So... are you going to fight back?"

"Yes!"

Tukson produces claws from his fingers.

Tukson leaps atop his counter in a threatening manner. Mercury and Emerald back up slightly and he leaps at Emerald and slashes at her, but she dodges. He looks forward and is surprised at Mercury as he raises one leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves. Tukson crashes into a bookshelf and before he could get up is pinned down by something, he looks and sees nothing but then hears a small laugh.

"_No hard feelings_."

Tukson looks up only to have locus appear with his foot on tukosns chest with his shotgun pointed at tukson's head.

"_**We're only following orders"**_

Locus pulls the trigger.

_**BAAANNNGGG**_

Mercury, Emerald, Felix and locus exit "Tukson's Book Trade." Emerald stretches her arms overhead. Mercury is carrying a comic, Felix is counting the money he took from the cash register, and locus is wiping some of the blood of his armor.

"What's with that?"

"I like the pictures."

* * *

**Author: now who am I to do episode based crossovers between RWBY and Red VS Blue and not include this glorious part of the episode? Am I right! HAHAHA Hope you enjoy this part and quick mention aiden and church aren't in this fight sadly I decided to keep it original for this scene. MUHAHAHAHA! ^_^**

* * *

A series of sketches and notes mark the next scene. These include the White Fang insignia, a possible picture of Adam Taurus, and Adam's rose. In the Beacon Academy cafeteria, Team RWBY is sitting together as Blake looks over some notes. Yang then slides up next to her partner.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing."

Blake closed her book.

"Just going over notes from last semester."

Yang catches a grape in her mouth.

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee." This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath.

Ruby cleared her throat, she gestures to everyone at the table.

"Sisters... friends... Weiss."

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good."

She catches another berry in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?"

Ruby makes "peace" signs with both hands.

"I am not a crook."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!"

She points her finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

An apple is tossed at yang and hits her in the face. She glares at Nora.

"Boooooooooooooooo!"

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

" I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store."

Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. An unfamiliar voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora can be heard giggling.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!"

"I got it!"

"I for one think that... "

Weiss is interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie; she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

* * *

(**MEANWHILE)**

Outside the cafeteria, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias are walking together as Sun relates the events which took place during "Black and White."

"Man, that's harsh."

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome."

"Nice!"

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?"

"Got it."

Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret.

"And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret," I'm talking secret secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. I got it!"

"You better."

As they walk along the windows into the cafeteria food splattering onto the panes as students run around. At one point, Jaune is the one splattered into the window.

"I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys."

" None taken."

"They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude."

Neptune's teeth gleam as he smiles.

"Good point."

Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria only to students running for the exit and screaming.

_**"Food fight!"**_

Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom is looking quite worried.

"Ahahahaha!"

Team JNPR are shown to be standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ruby Stomped her foot on a table and pointing at Team JNPR.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!"

Ruby crushes a carton of milk in her hand.

"It will be delicious!"

Team RWBY raised their fists simultaneously.

" Yeah!"

"Off with their heads!"

Nora jumps down from the top of her tower; Team JNPR grabs a large number of watermelons and throws them at Team RWBY.

"Yang! Turkey!"

Yang picks up two turkeys from the ground and uses them like gloves to punch through the barrage of watermelons, Blake Belladonna leaps in front of Yang and picks up two baguettes. Yang then throws her turkeys at Pyrrha Nikos, who dodges out of the way and grabs a single baguette, leaving Jaune Arc to take the blows.

Pyrrha picks up a baguette and enters a one on one fight with Blake but pyrrha defeats Blake, pyrrha grabs and throws three baguettes at yang. Yang breaks the first two but gets hit by the last one and gets sent back.

Ruby uses a food tray to slide towards Pyrrha across the table and hits a baguette back at her with the same tray; Pyrrha manages to dodge the shot, but is unable to stop Ruby from knocking her backwards with the same food tray. Lie Ren and Nora then charge at Ruby, but Weiss intercepts them and uses ketchup to cause Ren to slip and crash with a group tables which are launched because of the impact.

Nora jumps through these tables to grab a metal pole and attach a watermelon to it. She attacks Weiss, ruby jumps in the way and takes the hit only to be launched away, Weiss grabs a swordfish and engages Nora, Weiss slashes multiple times at Nora who counters it and then hits Weiss with her weapon sending her crashing into one of the pillars knocking her out. Weiss fell and so did the pillar, ruby jumped and catched Weiss.

Ruby Cradled Weiss

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!"

Yang charges at and equips too more turkeys, Ren does the same but jumps over a table and grabs to leeks, both of them scream and yang kicks and Ren blocks it, they break the clash and Ren swings multiple times but yang dodges and jabs him in the stomach multiple times before knocking him into the air, Ren recovers and throws his leeks at yang who dodges and jumps into the air and punches Ren sending him crashing into the floor.

Yang lands back on the ground and quickly dodges Nora's attack, both of them charge and the scene slows down to show them as they're about to hit and yang gets hit with Nora's weapon launching into the air and through the roof.

Blake gets back up and dodges the debris of the roof and grabs a link of sausages. She whips it at a disarmed Nora, throwing her against two soda machines. The sode machines begin leaking soda cans and Nora recovers and grabs them and throws them at Blake who manages to dodge all of them, pyrrha gets up and then uses her Semblance of polarity on the puddle of soda, causing all the soda cans on it to rise after Blake, barraging her with soda.

Ruby stands as the last member of Team RWBY standing and uses her semblance and runs towards team JNPR , she dashes past the food causing everything to follow her through the tailwind, she spins like a torpedo creating a hurricane which causes team JNPR to get pinned to a wall and splattered with food.

Ruby lands on the ground and all four members of team JNPR Fall to the ground.

"I love these guys."

Neptune is drenched with soda and is not pleased. The doors behind them open and Glynda enters the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!"

Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables. Glynda grumbles. Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go."

"*sighs* they're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children."

Team RWBY is shown laughing together.

"So why not let them play the part?"

Ozpin walks away from Glynda.

"After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever."

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Church and Texas are walking towards the school talking.

"Texas comes on..."

"Church I don't want to talk about it."

"Look I know Carolina can be a pain in the ass but she's your sister you can't let this-

_"CHURCH! CHURCH!"_

_noooo it can't be…_

Church turned around to see behind him to see tucker, Washington and….for fucks sake.

"Caboose? Is that you?"

Church pulls out alpha and starts shooting at caboose only for the shots too miss, tucker and Washington jumped out the way.

"YES! CHURCH ITS ME; I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DID YOU MISS ME!"

"FUCK I MISSED HIM!"

"I MISSED YOU TOO!"

Church looks around and saw Texas was gone.

"Sup church..."

"Give me my lien now!"

"I didn't promise you shit!"

"HEY BLUES!"

Church, Tucker, Caboose and wash turned to see Sarge, grif and Simmons walking towards them with their weapons out.

"oh great just when-"

church was cut off by Texas kicking him from behind, tucker, sarge, grif and Simmons spoke in unison.

"Fuck…."

"Alright….."

Texas smashed her fist against her hand and cracked her neck.

"Who's first?"

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

_aiden slashed at multiple atlesian-130 with dragonoid, General ironwood decided to see Aiden's skills with his new weapon and cursed arm. An atlesian fired multiple bullets at aiden; aiden deflected them with dragonoid and threw it at the robot impaling it._

_Aiden charged at another robot and his fists surged with electricity and punched it breaking it into pieces, aiden grab the destroyed atlesian arm and threw at another one hitting it in the head, aiden ran towards dragonoid and turned it into its scythe form slashing and destroying a couple of more robots._

* * *

Aiden shot up from his bed breathing heavily….

_what was that?_

Aiden got up out of his bed and changed into his school uniform.

When aiden exited the room he was shocked to see 3 guys running for their lives.

**(Cue Agent Tex by Jeff Williams)**

"RUN!"

"HOLY CRAP WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Aiden looked to his left and immediately ducked and Texas jumped over him running after them. After running a considerably long time they reds stopped running, Simmons moved towards a door and leaned on it breathing heavily.

"Come on double time heck ill even settle for single time"

"maybe we should fight I'm afraid she's gonna start pick us off one by-"

Simmons is cut off by Texas arm breaking through the door and grabbing him by the throat.

"One!"

Texas pulled Simmons into the door and then stepped back and kicked it sandwiching him against the wall.

Quickly Sarge raises his shotgun and points it at Tex, but she darts forward, lifts the gun up just before he fires, then punches him in the stomach and flings him towards Grif. Sarge stumbles forward as he is thrown and his helmet rams right into Grif's crotch (**Author: HYPER COMBO**), causing him to scream in pain. Suddenly, Tex barrels straight into them, crashing through the wall and into the cafeteria and crashing into some tables.

"Fuck this"

Simmons turns his weapon into its rocket launcher form. He starts catching up with the others and runs into tucker.

"TUCKER! You gotta help us! Do you know how to use that thing?"

"My sword? Fuck yeah I know how to use it. What's to understand about swish-swish-stab? It's a fuckin' sword dude; it's not a fighter jet."

"Just come and help Me."

as Sarge and Grif stagger to their feet, Tex kicks a garbage can towards them. Grif quickly ducks down and lets the garbage can hit Sarge before getting up and firing his battle rifle, but Tex rolls forward to avoid the bullets. She then grabs Grif and Sarge by their throats and smashes their heads together before knocking Sarge away with some punches and kicks.

Grif opens fire again but Tex knocks his rifle away and begins pounding on him with some powerful punches before knocking him to the floor, holding onto his right leg with one hand then raising her other in a fist.

"Wait, wait, wait-!"

Tex strikes Grif really, really hard in the groin, then kicks him across the room, right into a wall, Texas kicks sarge aside. (**Author: KILLER COMBO!**)

"Hey sweet cheeks!"

Tucker threw a Dust grenade at Tex who dodged it and activate his weapon; it was a sword that used electricity dust to generate a double pronged blade made entirely out of energy.

"Remember me? Step away from the idiot!"

Tex slowly walked towards tucker and began circling him and tucker did the same, Texas raises her fist, unknowing to her Simmons in sneaking up behind, her climbing on a table and readying his rocket launcher, out of nowhere a stack of tables separate tucker and tex. Texas looked over and saw caboose

"YES I SAVED TUCKER! Oh wait….I saved tucker…"

"Caboose what are you doing your messing up the plan with Simmons I was supposed to distract her for him."

Texas turned around and looked at Simmons.

"YOU RATTED ME OUT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Simmons fired and Tex dodged the first shot she grabbed a table and threw it at Simmons.

"OH SHIT!"

Simmons fired another missile it destroyed the table but the debris landed on the other end of the table launching Simmons towards Texas.

"OH SHIT!"

Texas grabs Simmons and throws him at tucker.

"That was awesom- ow!"

Tucker, Sarge, Grif and Simmons got up preparing for the next round, grif picked up a baguette.

"What do we do sarge?"

"I don't know, I never hit a girl in my life."

"Yeah, I noticed. Try harder!"

"Hah!"

Tex charges forward, snatches Sarge's shotgun out of his grip, punches Tucker aside and kicks Simmons onto a table and then jumps on it launching him in the air.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUU- (as he is falling back down) -UUCK!"

As she turns towards Grif, Simmons lands on another table, Texas kicks sarge at the table launching Simmons towards grif and knocks right into him, knocking him straight into another kick in the groin. Tex slams Grif onto the floor with her foot and points the shotgun right at his head.

"Oh no, Grif!"

"Yipe!"

Tex tries to shoot Grif in the face with a shotgun, but it's out of ammo.

"Grif, you should be ashamed of yourself. We've run out of ammo again! That's your responsibility!"

"Huh. I guess this is the first time my laziness has ever saved my-"

Tex steps on Grif's chest

"-oof! Protect me bread!"

Grif held the baguette over his face, and Tex hits him in the crotch with the shotgun, knocking him quite a distance into Simmons. (**Author: MONSTER COMBO!**)

"Watch it!"

"You watch it."

"You idiots, let me show you how it's done."

Tex punches Sarge in the face and knocks him back to Simmons and Grif

"Nice demonstration Sarge."

"Ah shut up."

Texas took out multiple dust grenades and threw them everywhere and disappeared. Scene slows down.

"(In slow motion)RUUUUNNN!"

As the grenades, everything explodes, Grif is sent flying by a chair that hits him square in the groin (**Author: BRUTAL COMBO!**) while the others are knocked into the air by the grenades explosion.

Meanwhile Tex uncloaks and rolls out the other side of the room and watches as Tucker, Sarge and Simmons come crashing down to the ground. Tex then approaches a table and stands it up on its side, she then pushes it a few inches and then stops. She then waits as Grif finally comes crashing down on top of it... crotch-first. (**Author: ULTRA COMBO!**)

"Ooaaah! Why won't you just kill me?"

Grif slides of the table and onto the floor.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

In an old warehouse, the White Fang are moving crates as Emerald, Mercury, Felix, and Locus enter.

"Oh, look! She sent the mercenaries…. AND THE KIDS AGAIN! This is turning out just like the divorce! "

Roman approached emerald and mercury from behind and wraps his arms around them in a group hug.

Emerald is shivering in disgust.

Emerald and Mercury pull away from Roman.

"That was a joke. And this... _**just**_ might tell me where you two have been all day."

Holding up the piece of paper.

"What!? Agh..."

Felix began bursting with laughter.

"HAHAHA! EMERALD THE MASTER THEIF JUST GOT OUT FOXED!"

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attent-"

"a professional don't make me laugh. Your incompetent, arrogant, and a joke Torchwick."

"Last time I checked locus I was paying you and your buddy Felix. So until I see otherwise im the professional."

Locus growled resisting the urge to kill roman.

Roman held g up the piece of paper.

"Why do you have this address?"

Wouldn't you like to know?

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least."

"I had that under control."

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise."

"Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and..."

"Do what, Roman?"

Cinder appears on a platform above them. She steps onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

Roman began laughing nervously

"I'd, uh... not kill them?"

"*excitedly* Cinder!"

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway."

"I was _going_ to..."

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually."

"What? Like a puma?"

"Yeah, there ya go."

"Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you four to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

As Cinder speaks, Roman points a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement. Locus now resisting the stronger urge to shoot the piece of shit in the head.

"I just thought..."

Roman uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat.

"Don't think... obey."

"Cinder, with all due respect."

Cinder turned to locus rather surprised.

"If emerald hadn't had us intervene than the target would have escaped due to the arrogance of the 'professionals'"

Cinder remained silent for a second, locus was expecting a fireball aimed at him but was rather surprised that there wasn't any.

Cinder turned to roman.

"And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

"(as he speaks he motions to his left, right and rear) Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask."

Emerald and Felix begin laughing.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!"

Cinder approaches Roman.

"Oh, Roman. Have a little faith."

She places her hand on his face.

"You'll know what you need when you need to know it."

Roman seems entranced, but then looks away with a grunt.

"Besides, we're done with Dust."

She begins to walk away.

"O-okay, then what now?"

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?"

"We're proceeding to phase two."

Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Felix and Locus begin to walk away. Roman attempts to light a cigar, but realizes Emerald has stolen his lighter. She turns back to face him and sticks her tongue out defiantly.

* * *

**(1 Hour Later)**

Cinder was currently listening to locus explain a discovery, Felix was leaning against the wall, mercury and emerald were standing at her sides while Maine sat in the corner sharpening the blade of his brute shot.

"What is it locus?"

"I have good news. As you recall Maine killed the Boy known as Aiden Yukimora."

Cinders eyes lit ablaze and Maine flinched, locus knew amine was scared of cinder after the incident when Maine told her he killed the boy something cinder ordered him not to do, let's just say it resulted in Maine needing seven medics to help him recover.

"Locus I don't not like being reminded of that now what is your point?!"

Locus activated the holo-screen and it showed a holographic view of beacon academy hallways.

"This is today in the morning."

Locus fast forwards to the scene and shows Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune, Church, Blake, Nora, Ren, Weiss and Texas talking, he fast forwards more and stops when a boy steps out of one of the dorm rooms. He zoomed in and it revealed Aiden in his school uniform with his sling on.

Cinders heart skipped a beat; Maine turned and growled at locus.

"YOU LIE! I KILLED HIM I MADE SURE OF IT!"

"Well apparently you didn't do a very good job."

Maine turned to Felix and growled.

"You didn't confirm the kill that was your mistake."

"And your sure that's him?"

"Yes….this was taken today."

Cinder was skeptical of this…if aiden was alive then her plans could proceed faster but if this was a faker than she would end up punishing Maine this time with Maine not getting back up.

"We leave for beacon academy soon, once there I will confirm it myself."

"yes ma'am"

* * *

**alright next chapter i'm gonna bring Lopez i don't know about donut yet i'm still thinking about it...i probably might not i do not know. anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will be here soon and i am still open to idea on the name of Aiden's cursed arm and his the ability when his right arm becomes a second stage cursed arm.**

**anyway i will see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Beacon

**MULTIPLE NOTIFICATIONS!**

**for all those Red VS Blue Fans out their who are waiting for that Red VS Blue Fanfic i promised i will get it up 4/1/15 and for those of you who are aware that is also the same exact Air date for...(drum rolls) RED VS BLUE SEASON 13!**

**I'm going to be making multiple edits too "The Support Members" due to some spelling errors, Errors with some of aiden's history...and that's it i think...**

**Anyway hope you enjoy ALSO When Lopez talks his sentences will look like**

**_(this)_ because he is speaking spanish **

* * *

Chapter 6: Welcome to beacon (Confirmations)

Blake is sitting on her bed with her knees folder to her chest remembering the events of "Black and White".

_"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?_

"_The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."_

_The sounds of battle including slashes, grunts, gunfire, and Torchwick's laughter_

"Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening."

"Hmph."

* * *

Blake is now sitting in an interviewing office as Ozpin enters. Blake quietly acknowledges his statement.

"I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk."

"Of course."

"Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors; you and Mr. Yukimora have that in common.

Blake looked at ozpin with a face of confusion.

"Aiden said he went to signal…."

"He went to signal yes but not as a student. As you know akane and aiden were together and during that time akane was attending signal academy while aiden had already gotten the necessary combat skill needed through…_**other**_ means.."

"what do you mean by other means?"

"Let's just say I know more about the hardship aiden has suffered more than he thinks and I rather not share information that's not meant to be shared, but I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, human,... (Sips his coffee.) Faunus..."

Blake glared at him.

"Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"

"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your _species_ is not."

"True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide."

With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am."

"And what are you?"

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?"

"I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time. So did aiden."

"You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?"

"I'm sure."

"Very well. thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna."

Ozpin stands and heads to the door. He stops and turns to Blake.

"If you ever need to talk to me, please, don't hesitate to ask."

Ozpin walked out the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**(Later)**

Aiden was heading back towards the dorm after watching Texas beat the everlasting shit out of some guys, aiden decided not to get involve and instead just head back to the dorm room, on his way he saw the same guys only this time a dude with brown armor was walking with them.

Aiden didn't bother to say excuse me and brushed past them.

_(Hey!)_

Aiden stopped with a confused look on his face,

_huh? Is he speaking…_

aiden turned around and looked at them.

_(The words excuse me)_

"uhhh I'm sorry I don't speak Spanish….do you guys know what he is saying?"

_(For fucks sake…)_

Lopez turned towards sarge.

_(Out of all the languages to pick from why do you set my settings to the one that no one understands?!)_

"Lopez your right we don't have time to chit chat we have to find our dorm rooms!"

_(For fucks sakes…why am I stuck with this dumb fuck….)_

"later I guess…"

Aiden walked away from the reds and continued towards the dorm room, aiden saw ruby, yang and Weiss enter the dorm room and close the door behind them. When aiden reached the door he grabbed the door knob and opened it only to hear this.

"Stop."

Aiden froze and remained still.

"Stopping"

"not you aiden."

"(Mumbling) next time be more specific"

Aiden opened the door and saw Weiss pointing at Blake and Blake backed away from the door aiden closed the door.

"Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

"Uh Weiss did you hit your head or something?"

"have you met Blake?"

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!"

Weiss flipped through the air as six copies of her emblem fly through the air.

"So, Blake Belladonna, what is _**wrong!?**_"

Weiss is balancing precariously on a chair's back feet. She quickly puts the chair away and returns to stand near the girls. Aiden looked at Weiss than at Blake.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?"

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!"

"Uh, who?"

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"Well yeah, but..."

"We're not ready!"

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. (Pointing toward the door.) They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but its coming! Whether we're ready or not!"

Aiden decided now was the time to speak up.

"Weiss. Blake is right, if we don't do anything now then the world is going to be brought on the verge of destruction, so we can either sit and do nothing and watch the world burn."

Aiden put his hand on Saber wolfs hilt.

"Or instead of letting it happen we take the fight too them and stop their plans."

Ruby raised her hand and does other random gestures, while looking manic. Aiden was now scared.

_Jeez I swear to god this team can be crazy sometimes._

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye."

Yang pumped her fist enthusiastically

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!"

"Well, I suppose it could be fun."

They all looked towards aiden waiting for an answer.

"Hey don't look at me I'm the support member remember"

"None of you said aye!"

"Alright then, we're in this together!"

"Let's hatch a plan!"

Yang "double-guns" at Ruby.

"Yeah!"

"I left my board game at the library!"

Weiss placed her hand on her head.

"We're doomed."

Ruby ran out the room into the hallway.

"I'm going out."

Aiden walked towards the door but upon reaching it heard a collision noise. Aiden looked out the door and saw ruby on the floor.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Emerald offered her hand.

"Just watch where you're going."

Ruby takes emerald hand.

"Oh, right, sorry."

Emerald helped ruby to her feet.

"Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?"

Emerald steps aside to reveal cinder, when aiden saw her his cursed arm immediately surged with electricity; he moved it behind his back. Aiden began growling and his eyes turned red.

"Visiting from Haven, actually."

Emerald turns to look at her. Mercury tapped on cinders shoulder and pointed behind ruby and she was shocked to see him. Aiden was currently growling and trying to hide his cursed arm, his eyes were glowing red.

_Looks like locus was right..._

Cinder noticed ruby was staring at her and stared back.

"HEY!"

Ruby and cinder looked towards aiden.

"Tell your friends to stop hiding and uncloak!"

cinder smiled at this.

"Locus you can uncloak now"

Locus uncloaked and ruby backed up a little, Felix walked out of the shadows with his hands in the air.

Locus spoke.

"The Demon of beacon academy it's an honor to meet you."

Aiden growled even more.

"What did you call me!"

ruby immediately jumped in.

"Uh, your building is just east of here."

Mercury and emerald walked past ruby and locus and Felix followed.

"Thanks."

Maybe we'll see you around.

When cinder was about to walk past aiden she stopped and put her right hand out.

"Nice to meet you by the way"

Aiden reluctantly brought out his left arm and shook cinders hand. Aiden let go and cinder walked away.

"Yeah, maybe!"

"Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!"

as the 5 of them walked away cinder was grinning evilly and her eyes glowed menacingly.

* * *

**Thats Six! ****Have a nice day and sorry for the spoilers...Terry And Ayane will be reappearing next chapter just wanted to let you know and so will two others **


	7. Chapter 7: Curses and Returns

**Here is chapter 7! Sorry it took so long's i have been really distracted lately, but here it is hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7: Curses and Returns (A Minor Hiccup)

Washington ran into the armory and grabbed his battle rifle and checked his ammo.

"Who's crazy enough to break into the base?"

Wash grabbed a magnum and knife and ran for the main entrance.

_"Alarm, Alarm Security breach threat level alpha" _

Washington saw 2 jeeps and multiple Soldiers with their weapons pointed at the door, he looked around saw north and south. He ran towards them.

"What's going on?"

"Someone is about to bust in"

"They're not gonna make it through this."

The door blew open and every opened fire at the door, they continued this until North told them to stop firing.

All they saw was smoke from the amount of gunfire and then they saw something moving. The smoke cleared to reveal Maine holding his brute shot.

"FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!"

They Continued firing and Maine punched the ground and an aura shield appeared around him blocking the bullets. Maine jumped into the air and fired multiple grenades at the soldiers knocking over both of the jeeps and knocking several soldiers back.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

A soldier fired a missile and Meta jumped on it, dodging it and brought his brute shot down cutting the missile launcher in half and knocking the soldier back, another charged at Maine holding a stun baton but Maine close lined him and grabbed him by his face and threw him at a group of soldier, Maine charged a fire blast and shot it at one of the jeeps causing it to explode and knock out some of the soldiers near it. Maine fired several grenades at another group of soldiers and it exploded sending that group back.

Wash fired his battle rifle and captured the Meta's attention, Maine fired multiple grenades at wash who dodged them, Maine charged and slashed at wash who blocked with his knife and slashed Maine across the chest twice and then swung his fist at meta but the meta dodged and rolled away from Washington, meta growled and charged at Washington who tossed knife in the air and catched it and threw it at the meta, the knife hit meta in the chest, meta raised his brute shot and Washington raised his battle rifle and both of them fired, Washington was knocked back and knocked out a grenade from the meta.

North and South fired multiple rounds at the meta but meta wasn't being affected by it, meta walked towards one of the jeeps and lifted and then turned too North and south and threw it.

"SOUTH WATCH OUT!"

North tackled south and the jeep hit him knocking him out.

"NORTH NO!"

Before south can run towards him, she looked to her right only to be knocked out by Maine. Meta looked around behind and saw multiple white fang members entering the room, entering with them was Torchwick.

"Nice job Maine."

Maine walked away towards the lab. The door to the lab was sent flying across the room and crashed into an incomplete giant gun, Maine looked around the lab and turned to his left and Locus appeared next to him.

"Cover me while I get the files"

Maine growled and turned around. Locus walked towards the computer terminal and accessed the files on it. On the screen multiple pictures of Cursed Markings and a first Stage cursed arm appeared. Locus plugged in a flash drive into the terminal and downloaded the files. The flash drive flashed green and locus removed it.

"We have what we need…"

Locus disappeared and Maine Disappeared.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Felix and Roman entered a room with multiple Paladan-290.

"Merry Christmas to us"

"Roman, you took the words right out my mouth."

* * *

**(Later)**

Locus and Maine walked towards cinder with the flash drive in hand.

"All the files atlas had on the cursed markings are here."

"Excellent locus."

Cinder looked at Maine.

"Maine…"

Cinder put her palm out.

"*Growls* fine…."

Maine put his hand on his chest and a white aura started surrounding his hand, he growled and pulled out an orb inside of the orb was two swords together to make an X he grabbed it and handed it too cinder.

"Good…Locus and emerald while we wait for Felix you guys can continue as planned"

Cinder handed locus the semblance and he took it.

_Maybe she will be able to keep aiden from interfering…_

* * *

**(Later)**

She woke up coughing up blood.

_Where am I…..?_

She sat up and looked around; she was in a room with a mirror, a sink, and a toilet….. She put her right hand on her head and then quickly removed it once she noticed it was wrapped in bandages all the way to her shoulder, she looked down and saw she was wearing a haven school uniform.

_Is this a…_

she put both her hands on her head and an image of her getting shot in the head flashed in her head. She got off the floor and ran towards the mirror and moved her hair away from her forehead to reveal no scars, no marks, and no indication that she was shot.

"What the fuck…."

"You're awake…."

She turned to see a man wearing a helmet that looked like an astronaut and standing next to him was a man with a hat smoking a cigar,

"Who are you?"

"That's a question I was about to ask you…Do you know your name"

"my name…"

_Shit what is my name….._

"I'll take that as a no..."

Roman turned his back to the door and Maine did the same, she looked around and jumped when she heard him talk.

"Your name….is akane…"

Maine and roman walked away.

* * *

**(1 Day later)**

Aiden zipped up the jacket and put his chest plate on, he was currently wearing a two tailed White Jacket, black pants, and black boots, on his right arm was a bracer, and his left jacket sleeve was rolled up to his elbow.

Aiden knocked on the door.

"You guys done?"

"Yeah"

Aiden walked into the Dorm room and

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!"

Ruby happily leaps off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly. She almost lands on Weiss.

"(Sarcastically) I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously."

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious."

"Right!"

Ruby looked at her teammates.

"Everyone remember their roles?"

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..."

Aiden stepped up.

"A contact of mine told me that the white fang have been making multiple robberies I'm going to find out what they stole."

Aiden lied…he wasn't going to meet a contact…_**His **_mission: Follow Blake to the white fang rally and kill Adam Taurus and Maine if they were there.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found."

"(Pumping her fist) Let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

Ruby, yang, Weiss, Blake and aiden looked at the window to see a smiling sun Wukong as he hangs upside-down by his tail in their open window. RWBY Jumped back in shock while aiden was unfazed by this.

"Sun!"

"How did you get up there?"

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time."

"You do what?!"

"I climb trees all the time!"

Sun flips into the room.

"So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation... as a _team_."

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune, Ayane and Terry!"

"What?!"

Ruby, Aiden, Yang, Weiss and Blake looked out the window to see Neptune standing outside the window on the ledge; Ayane was currently gripping hugging the tree to not fall off while terry was still climbing.

"Sup?"

"ehh good"

"How did you guys even get up here?"

"We improvised."

"(Nervously) Seriously, though, can we come in? We're like, really high up right now."

* * *

**(1 Minute later)**

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake"

"Ayane and Terry you guys go with aide-"

"No"

everyone looked at Aiden's sudden response.

"My contact isn't so friendly with the white fang, seeing Ayane, terry, Blake or sun will make him terrified, Ayane and Terry can go with Blake and sun they might need back up."

"Alright…I guess"

Ruby pushes Neptune past Weiss, he slips her a wink. Weiss looks mildly shocked but then comes to her senses quickly.

"As for you Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister."

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?"

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me."

"Hahaha, nah!"

Weiss was obviously less than amused, and was also powerless to stop Ruby from pulling her by the back out the door.

"But! _But!_"

Aiden turned to Ayane and terry, terry was wearing his signature weapon Juggernaut a pair of Gauntlet and greaves, while Ayane didn't have a weapon.

"Wheres your weapon sis?"

"I was in a rush so I didn't grab them."

aiden picked Beowulf and Bladewulf up and handed them too Ayane. She spun them around and put them on her back.

"By the way how do you guys know sun?"

Terry flinched when he heard aiden ask.

"Oh um….he….um….we met him at a café…..and he volunteered to help out with you know our youtube channel…"

Aiden grabbed Ayane by her arms and started shaking her.

"YOU WHAT! I THOUGHT IT WAS MY JOB TO HELP WITH THE COVERS!"

"You were busy with school and sun had a lot of free time!"

Aiden fell to the floor and curled up into a ball in the corner.

"I have been replaced…..I'm a shunned brother….."

"STOP BEING OVER DRAMATIC!"

* * *

**(12 minutes later)**

Aiden was currently throwing multiple lockers at each other in anger. Ruby, yang, Ayane and terry were currently trying to get him to calm down.

"Aiden what are you-SHIT!"

Terry and ruby ducked when a locker flew over them.

"WHERE IS HER SWORD!"

"oh no"

"Aiden calm down we'll get you another sword."

Aiden screamed and threw a locker at yang, Ayane tackled yang out of the way dodging the locker.

"YANG DON'T SAY THAT!"

"What?!"

"Saber wolf isn't his weapon."

"what?"

"Its akanes sword"

Yang eyes widened.

"But….akane had two swords…."

"The swords could combine into one sword; akane and her brother are the only ones who can use the sword like that."

* * *

**(Later)**

Blake, Sun, Terry, and Ayane were heading over toward the white fang meeting.

"Hey Ayane"

"Yeah Blake?"

"What do you, terry and aiden do on your youtube channel exactly?"

"Oh we perform cover songs…..aiden usually is our vocalist but he's been busy with school and stuff so…when we met sun at the café he was more than willing to help out."

"What were you doing at the café anyway sun?"

"Oh I was meeting my team."

"Hmm"

_I didn't know aiden sings….._

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Aiden was riding on Terry's Motorcycle and stopped at a red light, upon doing so he immediately sneezed.

_And…..someone's talking about me…._

Aiden looked around and look up at a roof and saw a person.

They were wearing a black hood similar to what ruby wears but the cape part was tattered, aiden pulled over and took out his scroll.

"_Hello?"_

"HEY Ruby its aiden. Are you on the roof of a building watching a dude on a motorcycle talk to someone on his scroll"

_"no…what are you talking about? Me and Weiss just showed up at the CCT"_

_"Aiden? Hello?"_

Aiden lowered his scroll and hung up, he slowly reached for dragonoid and the person quickly took out their sword and slashed at them launching an aura wave. Aiden jumped and when the aura wave hit the bike it froze, aiden pulled out dragonoid and was about to swing it forward. The person jumped back and out of his sights. Aiden readied dragonoid.

"_What's wrong?"_

Aiden swung dragonoid behind him.

_"Aiden….still as slow as ever"_

_that voice…_

"NO! Get out of my head!"

Aiden looked around and saw that there was nothing around him.

_What the fuck was that?_

Aiden sheathed dragonoid and decided to walk the rest of the way. He started walking and then soon started running.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! Now i would like to point out that Terry is a Wolf Faunus, his Weapon is Juggernaut**

**Juggernaut is a Pair of Gauntlet and Greaves similar to Ember Celica and Mercury's Shotgun boots but they are mainly inspired from Beowulf from Devil May Cry, Like the inspiration Juggernaut is mainly used for melee combat and only melee combat it has no gun components so it is limited by range and like most weapons it utilizes dust, Juggernaut is an incredibly strong weapon and can have the damage from the blows it lands increased by focusing his aura into his strikes or by using Dust, Inside the each gauntlet and only the gauntlet each gauntlet has 5 dust containers in each gauntlet. Juggernaut can be wielded by virtually anyone as the weapons adapt to the users size(So it can be used by both females and males) however it has drawbacks one drawback will be explained while this one is specifically tied to aiden as he can only wield one gauntlet because of the fact that...well his left arm is obviously not normal.**

**His semblance and ayane's semblance will be revealed next chapter and either Monday or Tuesday i will post Chapter 2 of my Red VS Blue Fanfic "Guess Who's Back"**


	8. Chapter 8: Painting The Town(Truths)

**alright guys their is a million things i want too tell you so hear they are.**

**Guess Who's Back: I would like to apologize about not posting the second chapter something went wrong when i was saving the document on my computer so i had to start over from the beginning. i am not trying to blow it off and i would like to apologize about that, i will get it up as soon as possible**

**I want to let you guys know that i'm going to be posting a RWBY Fanfic and its what i originally meant too do when i made the support members(As i said in chapter 5 of the support members i originally didn't intend it to be a crossover but things happen for a reason) so what will be different with that Story and The Support Members and The Return of a Dragon is that i won't be a crossover between RWBY and Red VS Blue, Aiden is gonna be given his own team, and i decided two things that you guys might like the first thing is Huntsmen Cinder, Mercury, Neo and Emerald(Team CMSE or CMSN?) i wanted to try something new and i decided try and go outside my comfort zone on this(because i'm a bit more used to doing crossovers) and changes in the Antagonist(The Unknown man will be an antagonist, Adam and Roman will be antagonist still, and a character of mine will be an antagonist) Now another thing in the story i might do a ship or something(i'm not a 100% about if i do end up doing it, i won't do anything extreme or mature i'll try and keep it PG Lol) but anyway i'll be posting character trailers for Aiden's Team and Terry and Ayane's team(they're on the same team so you know) but anyway sorry for the probably considered spoilers in this notifications but anyway but don't worry not i'm gonna stop writing this story i'm gonna put it on hold for a while and try work out a schedule for me to work on the stories**

* * *

Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun, Ayane and Terry.

"This is it."

"Are you sure?"

Blake glares at him and starts moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow, Terry looked at sun.

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

Terry cracked his knuckles and put his white fang mask on; Ayane followed and did the same.

The four walk inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing "New recruits, keep to the right!" at the young pair as they follow.

"I don't get it."

Looks at his mask.

"If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks... That's kind of dark."

"So was the guy who started it."

Blake put on her Grimm mask.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you..."

Sun followed her leaving Ayane and terry behind.

"Wow….she's very…positive…."

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Aiden was currently climbing from one support beam to the other, he looked down and saw he was above the room, he looked around at the stage and saw a man wearing atlesian military armor except it was color Black and red with two axes one on his back and one on his lower half, standing next to him was two females one wearing armor similar to him but she had two knives on her belt, the other was…..

_THAT'S THE BITCH FROM BEFORE_.

Aiden looked closer and he wanted to lose it….on her back was saber wolf…Aiden's eyes began glowing red.

_WHERE DID SHE GET THAT!_

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

The new recruits to the White Fang began moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake, Sun, Ayane, and terry look around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long!"

Roman stepped forward smiling confidently as the crowd began protesting.

Roman began waving mockingly.

"Thank you, thank you!"

As he speaks, Neopolitan, Girlie,

"What's a human doing here?!"

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst."

Roman salutes as an example.

"Case in point, so I understand why you would like to see us all locked away or, better yet, killed!"

Sun leaned over to Blake.

"So, is he going somewhere with this?"

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room.

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"Son of a bitch…."

"Son of a bitch…."

* * *

**(Aiden's POV)**

"son of a bitch…"

* * *

"Whoa, that's a big robot..."

"How did he get that?"

"As some of you might have heard, this right here... (Taps the giant mech.) ...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer," we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves." Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

The White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer.

Blake looked at ayane, terry, and sun.

"We should get out of here."

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!"

They began surging forward forcing the four of them to follow.

The White Fang is still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake, Sun, Terry and Ayane having no choice but to follow along.

"I'm calling aiden."

Terry took out his scroll and tapped on Aiden's picture.

_**Aggressive tendencies lead to trauma**_

_**Ain't changing shit, Fuck the karma**_

_**Let it be, just what it is**_

_**No matter what, I handel biz'**_

_**Real as ever, never fake**_

_**Fuck the bullshit, Fuck the Jakes**_

_**Kiss my ass, that's attitude**_

_**Common sense, No gratitude**_

Roman, Girlie, Neo, The white fang lieutenant and C.T looked at the support beam and every white fang in the room did the same.

Aiden face palmed.

_Son of a bitch….._

C.T took out his axe and tossed it at the support beam hitting aiden in the shoulder and knocking him off of it and onto the stage.

Terry quickly ended the call and put his phone away. Aiden slowly got up and pulled the axe out of his shoulder; C.T grabbed aiden by the throat and slammed him against the Paladin-290.

"What do we have here?"

"Fuck you…..cockbite…"

"What are we going to do?!"

"I'm thinking..."

"Think faster guys…"

Roman looked at aiden and thought of something..

"And too prove a point; ill make an example of him."

Everyone including aiden eye's widened at roman's words.

"Get him on his knees."

The white fang lieutenant and Girlie grabbed Aiden's arm and C.T let him go and forced aiden onto his knees. The white fang lieutenant forced Aiden's head down into a execution position, C.T stood in front of him and pulled out another axe.

"Fuck this."

Terry started moving towards the stage and when he got to it he grabbed C.T by the leg and pulled him of the stage and threw him at roman. Aiden used his strength to throw girlie and the white fang lieutenant off of him, Aiden ran for the exit while terry ran for the window.

Blake noticed the junction box on the wall and unsheathes Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol, and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building.

"Don't let them get away!"

"Guys! The window!"

"Stop them!"

They break through a window onto the ground and start running only for Roman in the paladin-290 to follow them by crashing through the wall, they jump on the roof. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as they run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!"

"On it!"

"When this is over I'm gonna kick Aiden's ass!"

* * *

**(Weiss's POV)**

Weiss Schnee exits the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator when she grabs her own Scroll and listens to Blake's message.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"

"HEEEELLLLP!"

Weiss rolls her eyes and starts running out the door, a little smile on her face as she does so.

* * *

**(Ruby's POV)**

Ruby is still beside a boarded up dumpster staring at her Scroll.

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!"

"Oh, I am not missing this!"

Ruby runs off to join the fight.

* * *

**(Yang's and Neptune's POV)**

Yang is back on the motorcycle in her helmet and sunglasses with Neptune looking at the Scroll in her hand over her shoulder.

"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"

"Where are you guys?"

behind them, Blake, Sun, Ayane and terry can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their trail.

Sun screamed in both person and on the Scroll.

"HURRYYYY!"

"I think that was them."

"Yeah, I got it"

Yang put the Scroll away; she quickly circles her ride around - much to Neptune's alarm - and drives off to follow them.

* * *

**(Aiden's POV)**

Aiden got on terry's now unfrozen motor cycle and drove after them; unknowing to him C.T and Girlie were following him on jetpacks, while the mysterious woman in the black tattered hood followed him on the roof tops.

* * *

The four Faunus make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction; they leaped onto more cars to the annoyance of Torchwick.

Yang and Neptune are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs.

"We've gotta slow it down!"

"Got it!"

"Hold on!"

"Wuh-oh..."

Yang swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in a panic. Back on two wheels again, Neptune unslings his weapon, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks.

Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, and then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin. Sun and Blake pause in their car-hopping to look back while ayane and terry continue to jump from car to car.

"Neptune, hang on!"

Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

Girlie and C.T fly past Blake, terry looks behind him and gets tackled by C.T into the back of a truck knocking some barrels off of it, Ayane jumps onto the truck and unsheathes Beowulf and Bladewulf, she turned and was kicked in the chest by girlie, girlie landed on the truck and took out her knives, Terry kicked C.T off of him and C.T flew back and landed next to girlie.

Terry ran next to Ayane and got into a hapkido stance.

"Ready?"

"Like you need to ask."

* * *

**(Meanwhile) **

"Blake! I'm in position!"

before Weiss can perform her part of the plan, she is quickly unsheathed Myrtenaster and blocked a blow from a sword, she looked to see a woman wearing a tattered black hood similar to ruby's, her right arm was covered in bandages , in her left hand was saber wolf.

Weiss looked at her and saw the lower part of her face; she had a sadistic smile on her face.

"Hello Ms. Schnee"

The woman slashed multiple times with Weiss dodging.

Roman reached the under passed but was knocked by a blast of fire.

"No one said you can pass!"

Aiden slashed dragonoid and a blast of fire hit it again knocking it back, aiden ran to the side and swung dragonoid and hit him knocking him onto the ground below.

Weiss continued block the blows from the woman, that was until the woman knocked her down.

"Good night."

She swung saber wolf down but was caught off guard by aiden grabbing it with his cursed arm and pushed the woman back.

"Half release"

The bandages unwrapped from her right arm revealing multiple markings similar to what aiden used to have. Aiden eyes glowed red and he changed she swung saber wolf and aiden catched it with his cursed arm, he swung dragonoid and she did the same.

"WEISS GO HELP THE OTHERS!"

"Are you sure?"

"GO NOW!"

Weiss jumped down onto the bridge below and onto the ground.

Aiden and the woman pushed each other back.

"That arm where did you get!"

"You have to be a bit more specific silly"

Aiden growled...

"Stop talking like her!"

Aiden charged and slashed at the woman.

The paladin crashed to the ground in front of ruby wielding her signature scythe, The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY falls beside their leader to take up positions. Roman chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the girls.

"Freezer Burn!"

Ruby and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)  
**  
C.T swung multiple times but terry blocked each hit and jabbed him in the stomach multiple times, and delivered a kick to the head sending him faltering back. Girlie slashed at Ayane multiple times who dodged each blow, girlie tried to stab her but she grabbed her arm and threw her of the truck, girlie activated her jetpack and took out a pistol and started shooting at Ayane, she jumped onto a nearby car and pulled out Bladewulf and started returning fire, girlie dodged each bullet and flew out of ayane's sights. C.T swung at terry, who jumped into the air behind him and picked him and smashed him onto the floor. C.T activated his jetpack and flew up.

"Fall back; we're out of our league"

C.T Flew away with girlie right behind him. Terry and Ayane looked down and saw a bunch of mist.

The Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.

"Checkmate!"

Blake and Weiss go in, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

Weiss jumps up too high and Roman fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

"Ladybug!"

Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

Aiden slashed multiple times but the woman dodged each blow, Aiden looked down and saw terry and Ayane watching the fight with Torchwick and RWBY.

"TERRY!"

Terry locked up and saw aiden throw dragonoid towards him, terry caught it although barely.

"PIERCE IT!"

Aiden turned to the woman and she slashed him across the chest, aiden jumped back gripping his chest, the chest plate should have saved him but it didn't…

_she pierced….._

Aiden looked at the woman and saw she was smiling.

"I don't know what feels better being with the person I care about or killing him."

Aiden punched the ground and chains went straight for the woman, the woman threw multiple kunai and the chains froze and broke. Aiden charged the woman and tack led her, the woman barely moved she elbowed aiden in the back and kneed him in the stomach, she raised her right arm and punched him in back knocking him onto the floor, she raised her leg and split kicked him causing him to crash through the floor and down too the highway below. Aiden slowly got up but was pushed down by the woman jumping on him and stabbed his lower left arm…

"AHHH!"

"Funny thing about our cursed arms aiden…"

The woman got off of him and walked in front of him and knelt down, aiden looked up his eyes flashing between red and their normal color blue, he looked at the woman, he still couldn't see her full face but he noticed her right eye was red just like his…

"IF the arm is damaged, destroyed or removed the user loses all his/her abilities making them vulnerable"

She pulled the sword out of his arm and stomped him through the floor and onto the ground below.

Terry jumped onto the mech and jams dragonoid into the top of it, the blade pierces the armor and narrowly misses roman who screams in shock, the mech began moving back and forth with terry holding onto to it using dragonoid.

Ruby turned crescent rose into its gun form and fired several shots at the mech, Yang ran behind the mech and jumped onto its back, Terry pulled dragonoid out of the mech and jumped off while yang begins punching it with fiery shotgun blast, Roman is knocked around in the cabin, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

"Yang!"

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special.

Yang slowly gets back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists.

Sensing victory, Roman throws a punch, but Yang catches it in her own hand and, eyes red with rage, smashes her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force.

Terry eyes widen in shock and surprise, Ayane jaw dropped. Getting desperate with his armless robot, Roman immediately kicks Yang to the side, but as she passes her sister and teammates...

"Bumblebee!"

Blake throws her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus uses the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.  
**  
**"We have to slow it down!"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Ice Flower!"

Twirling their weapons so they both point at Roman, Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby continues to shoot as Weiss freezes the fire, and as the ice completely envelops the robot's body, Blake swings her partner around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

"Just got this thing cleaned..."

He looks up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant by neo who lands in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder. The woman in the black hood jumped beside neo, she was holding aiden over her shoulder.

Terry jumped down and looked at the woman in anger.

"LET MY BROTHER GO!"

The woman dropped aiden on too the floor on his back and kicked him in the side launching him towards terry and yang, Ayane jumped in the air at the last minute and catched him. The woman unsheathed Saber wolf and looked towards terry.

"Meta…"

Out of the remaining mist Maine jumped out and fired several shots at RWBY and the others, Terry barreled forward and charged at the woman but Maine landed in front of him and rammed him into one of the Columns, The woman charged at Blake, Weiss, Ruby, and Ayane and slashed they jumped back, yang charged towards neo and fired another blast at her, Neo raised her umbrella and blocked the shot yang jumped into the air and punched downward missing neo in the process, roman ran away from the fight and towards the bullhead.

Terry put his foot down and stopped Maine dead in his tracks, Terry picked Maine up and smashed him onto the ground, terry jumped into the air and tried to body slam Maine but Maine rolled out of the way causing terry to hit the ground and hurt himself in the process.

"FUCCKK!"

Terry punched the ground and got back up, terry got into a boxing stance and looked at Maine, Maine growled and raised his fist.

"You fuck with my family, you fuck with me!"

Maine charged and swung at terry but he blocked and punched Maine twice once in the side and the other in the head, Terry swiped kicked Maine and knocked him over, Terry raised his leg and split kicked him onto the ground. Terry reached for Maine's leg but was kicked in the stomach, he clenched his stomach moving back, and Maine got up and growled. Maine walked towards terry and he swung at Maine but he caught the fist and punched terry in the stomach and then grabbed his arm and lifted him up in the air and smashed him onto the ground, Maine grabbed terry by his back and lifted him in the air and threw him on the ground again.

"Pathetic"

Terry quickly did a spin kick in the process of recovering and kicked Maine in the process, he landed on his feet and wiped his mouth and looked at his hand..And saw it was his blood on it.

"Alright…now I'm pissed."

Blake slashed at the woman but she blocked it and effortlessly knocked her aside, Weiss dashed forward and slashed and stabbed multiple times but the woman counter each blow and on the blow caught the blade with her cursed arm.

"LADYBUG!"

Ruby and Blake charged at the woman, Weiss tried to back away but was caught off guard by the woman pulling her towards her, the woman turned her around and put her arm around her neck putting her in the human shield position, Weiss dropped Myrtenaster, Ruby and Blake maneuvered around the woman and luckily avoided hitting Weiss, the woman threw Weiss at ruby knocking them both back, The woman charged at Blake and slashed, Blake quickly made a shadow clone and dodged the woman. The woman jumped into the air and threw multiple kunai but ruby; Weiss and Blake dodged each one of them however upon impact each kunai created a pillar made of ice.

The woman landed on the ground and raised her right arm into the air.

"Enjoy the weather"

She made a fist and the pillars exploded launching multiple kunai at them, Ruby slashed multiple kunai until one of them hit her feet and froze them trapping her, she continued slashing until another kunai hit her left arm freezing it, causing her to drop crescent rose and get hit by the other kunai freezing her full.

Blake slashed multiple times with gambol shroud but was soon hit in the arm by a kunai and then frozen completely. Weiss dodged multiples kunai but was hit in the leg by one and froze, she fell to the ground and her right arm was hit also and froze forcing her to drop her weapon. Before the final kunai can hit Weiss it was destroyed by Ayane who shot it with Bladewulf however like Weiss her legs were frozen and she luckily shot the rest of the kunai and destroyed them.

Aiden watched the whole thing and tried to get up but couldn't.

_Have…to….help….them…  
_  
Aiden began flooding with multiple emotions the strongest of them all was anger and fear. He was angry that he couldn't help them, that all he could do was watch them fight against this woman, the next emotion fear was probably the strongest aiden was feeling…he was scared, he was going to lose Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Terry and Ayane he couldn't let it happen again, he couldn't lose anyone else!

Aiden's left arm began glowing with black aura, Aiden began growling in pain, he didn't know what was happening and it honestly was scarring him more than the insane woman, the woman's right arm began glowing black too, forcing her to drop saber wolf and fall to her knees in pain gripping her right arm.

The pain continued and aiden began screaming in pain and so did the woman, Yang turned her head and saw this, neo saw this but disappeared while she was distracted. Terry and Maine stopped fighting and saw this too, Terry ran towards the others while Maine ran for the bullhead.

When terry got to the others he immediately freed Weiss, ruby, Blake and Ayane. Ruby and Blake began shivering from being frozen.

"Cold, that was cold."

Aiden grabbed his arm and rolled onto his side.

_Make it….stop!_

The woman spoke and so did aiden.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Both their arms stopped glowing and the others were shocked at what they saw, The Woman's arm transformed into its second stage it had red scales, her palm was now ice blue and was glowed a bit, Aiden's Arm was still had black scales, he now had claws, and his arm had this weird marking on it. Aiden began to stand up slowly and looked at the woman, the woman returned the look, neo appeared next to the woman and helped her up and then in a flash of light disappeared. Aiden reached out for her but fell over passing out in the process.

* * *

**Alright now i forgot in the first notification aiden will be different in the the fic.**

**For starters he's gonna handle things differently from how he did in the this story and the Support Members(I.E how he approached yang will be different and how he handled the initiation will be different) also aiden's abilities(I.E his cursed arm) will be diffirent too BUT nothing too major is gonna change anyway...When the trailers are posted i hope you enjoy them and have a nice Day. **


End file.
